Secret Sickness of Amy Juergens
by rockinrockstar
Summary: Amy is diagnosed with a deadly illness and decides she needs to hide it from everybody…… much better review inside.
1. Chapter 1

Amy has been sick for about 3 weeks when she finally decides to get a check up. She was diagnosed with a deadly disease. Amy's life is about to take a turn for the worst…. Will she take help from the one person she hates most in this world Ricky?. .Will she be able to tell Ben? … Or will she just go threw this all by herself?

There will be new Character

Aidan- 16 years old and Amy's twin brother… he will eventually get with Adrian.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was in a deep sleep… when her phone began to ring…. She checked the time and then checked the caller id on her phone. It was 12:30 a.m. on a school night… Who in the hell would call me after midnight…. I just the caller id and answered the phone slightly annoyed.

**Amy-** "Yes Ben…… it's really late what do you want"

**Ben-**"Oh… I'm sorry Amy… I was just calling to tell you I love you and I hope you have sweet dreams" He said in the saddest tone as possible.

**Amy-**"Oh Ben… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you …I am just not feeling ….. John was really fussy tonight…. Ricky didn't show up to help me with him tonight….. Ashlee was jus being Ashlee…and for reason Aidan felt he had to have band practice over here today… so I have a splitting headache.

**Ben-**"Oh Amy I'm sorry …. Go back to bed… I didn't mean to wake you. Good Night Ames.

**Amy-**"Hey Ben"

**Ben-**"Yea"

**Amy-**"Lol….. I love you too… Goodnight"…. Just as up the phone … and I was about to fall into a deep sleep. John began crying loudly ….. I reluctantly got out of bed and went to his nursery…. "What's wrong little guy"…. As soon as I picked him and he stopped crying…. "You just wanna be with your mommy huh…." I sat down in the rocking chair in John's room and began rocking him…. I'm not sure when but both well asleep. Awoke up to a splitting headache….. My back hurt from sleeping in a chair all night… but John was still happily sleeping so that's all that really matters right. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and began getting dressed for school…. I had huge bags under my eyes….. I felt like I hadn't slept in a week…. I looked pretty pale…. And I felt like I was catching flu…. Every since I was younger…. And I got a cold it was always bad…. I ended up in the hospital countless times… just for a common cold.

**Aidan-** "Amy…. Hurry up we're gonna be late for school… Mom already got John and Robbie dressed and she is took them to daycare… Ashlee is already waiting for us in the car."

**Amy-**I could hear my brother yelling at me from down downstairs. "Alright Aidan I will be there in a second" I yelled back… for some…. I felt soOooo cold I grabbed a sweater…. I started walking down the stairs and the room felt like it was spinning. By the time I got the bottom of the steps… and grabbed the railing. Aidan noticed I was acting weird and ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

**Aidan-** "Oh my God Amy ….. Are you okay?"

**Amy-** I looked at him deep in brown/blue eyes "Yea Ad…. I'm fine just a little light-head… I probably gotta eat something…. It's nothing?"

**Aidan-**"Amy… I'm your twin brother …. You can't lie to me…. I can always tell when something's wrong where connected like that"

Amy-"It's nothing Aidan… I promise… it's jus a lack of sleep… and I'm hungry… It's nothing… Come on where gonna be late I said heading towards the door.

Aidan- I was about to protest…. When I heard the car horn and Ashlee yelling at the top of her lungs. "Fine Lets Go"

**Ashlee**- "What hell took you guys so long… we still have to get Griffin we're gonna be late…. Geez Amy you look like crap"

Amy- "Ashlee for once just the hell up … I'm really not in the mood to listen to your crap"

**Ashlee**-"Geez Ames you don't have to be such a crabby bitch….. Is it that time of the month or something"

**Amy**- I was about to reply to her snotty remark when Aidan grabbed my arm and told me it wasn't worth it….. He was right I really didn't have the energy to fight…

The car ride to school was pretty quite…. Ashlee and Griffin were talking about god knows what in the backseat… I was able to get a quick ten minute power nap before we got to school. I didn't even realize we were at school until I could feel Aidan gently shaking me to wake up.

**Aidan**- Hey Ames…. Time to get up…. Were at school

**Amy**-"K"

**Aidan**- "You know Ames if you're not feeling well …. I can take you home"

**Amy-**"Aidan…. I'm okay… plus I can't afford to miss any days of school…. I still really haven't caught up from missing all the weeks when I first had John"

**Aidan**-"But… You look really pale and tried… your voice is getting raspy…. You have huge bags under your eyes… you kno how you get when you get ….sick….. You know how much I hate seeing you in the hospital"

**Amy-** "Aidan I promise you…. if I feel like I'm going to pass out or something I will come find you to take me home okay?"

**Aidan-**"Okay… Amy you're my little sister…. And I love you…. I know I don't tell you very often but I really love you…… I just have a bad feeling that something is gonna happen to you…. I pray I'm wrong"

**Amy-**"One Aidan you're only older than me by nine minutes… and two I love you to…. And three … But better get in side we only have five minutes before the first bell and I still need to find Ben and go to my locker" I was getting books from my locker when the room began to spin again… I grab onto my like for support…. When someone came up from behind me and whispered good morning beautiful in my ear… I took a second to gain my surroundings and slow opened my eyes and turn around with a smile on my face. "Morning Ben"

**Ben-** "Morning Amy… are you feeling better… I'm sorry about waking you up last night… I just wanted you voice to be the last thing I heard before I fell asleep."

**Amy-**"I'm feeling a little better… I didn't sleep very well last night… I fell asleep in the rocking chair with John….. Don't worry about calling me so late last night….. If it makes you feel any better I did have sweet dreams last night". Amy said will a smile on her face. Amy and Ben got to class as soon as the bell rang…. About ten minutes later Ricky and Adrian walked in.

Teacher Mr. Anderson -"Mr. Underwood and Miss Lee you're late…. Have a seat"

**Ricky**-"Sorry… Adrian… had a flat tire … I had to change it for her"

**Amy-** "Is that what there calling now a day's"

Ricky looked at Amy and rolled his eyes… But he also noticed how tried and sickly she looked…. He felt guilty about not seeing John as much as he use to….. Every time he makes plans to go see and spend time with him Adrian calls me…. She is so heard to resist just looked at her. I think I'm gonna ask Amy if I could come over after work to spend time with John… so maybe she could go out for an hour two…. Or take a nap or something. Class was over for homework we have to read and interpret a poem by Edgar Allan Poe.

**Ricky**-"Hey Amy"

**Amy-** "What do you want Ricky"

**Ricky**-"Whoa are you feeling okay… Ames you don't look so good" I brought my hand to see if she had a fever and she backed away forcefully.

**Amy-**"Yes Ricky…. I feel fine is there something you want…. Or do you just wanna tell me that I look like shit…."

**Ricky-**"That's not what I meant and know it Amy…. But whatever…. I was wondering if I could come over and send time with John… tonight after work…. I know but just for a few hours…. I haven't seen him in two weeks please….. I know you could use the break".

Amy-"Fine Ricky…. Come by before 8 cause that his bedtime okay"

**Ricky-**"Thank you Amy" I gave her a hug and walked away

I was so happy it was lunch time…. But I wasn't very hungry… I was so damn tried and I felt like I had a thousand pound weight on my chest….

**Ben-**"I had my chef prepare you…. your favorite for lunch…."

**Amy-** "Aww thanks Ben that's so sweet of you….. But I'm not really hungry… I will eat it on my lunch break at work. Ben I need to tell you something….. Ricky is gonna come over later to see John… I thought I should tell you before you heard it from someone else"

**Ben-** "Thanks for telling me Ames… but you really didn't have to… I trust you" I pulled her into a tight hug…. I looked down at my phone and I got a text from Grace… are you free tonight? I texted her yes!!! See you around four I felt bad for cheating on Amy I love her… I really do… but she isn't giving it up… and sometimes a guy has to do some bad things to get what he wants. Just then I brought out of my thoughts I heard Aidan… come up…. He hated me….

**Aidan-** "Amy Lynn"

**Amy-** "Aidan Lee"

**Aidan-**"How are you feeling?"

**Amy-**Just as I was about to answering I got into a coughing fit that last for about to minutes I finally manage to choke a few words… "I'm fine"… but I new Aidan wasn't gonna buy it.

**Aidan-** I handed Amy my bottle of water and she took a swig….. "Ames I don't think you should go to work today… you probably got a cold from one of those little kids or something… I think you should call out today and get rest.

**Amy-**"I wish I could Aidan…. But I need the money…John is my first priority… he comes before everything even before my own health.

**Ben-** "Amy is right Aidan"

**Aidan-** "Listen Ben I'm have a conversation with my sister stay the fuck out if it… Ames….. I how much would you have made today if u would have gone to work….?"

**Amy-**"60 dollars"

**Aidan-** I took out my wallet… I pulled out 60 dollars here…. Now you don't have to go to work… call the daycare and tell that you're not feeling well.

**Amy-**"Aidan…. I can't take your money… John is your reasonability.

**Aidan-** "He is my nephew and you're my little sister… now call

**Amy-**"Fine"

**Aidan-**"Meet me out front after school"

**Amy-**"Sorry he told you to stfu Ben…. He is just worried about me." With that a got up from the lunch table…. And went to the bathroom… once I got there I felt very cold and clammy… I look in the mirror and I couldn't even recognize myself… I had dark circles under my eyes I looked awful…. The room felt like it was spinning in hyper speed and I felt like I was about to pass out when someone caught me.

**Adrian-** "Oh my goodness Amy are you okay" I was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

**Amy-** "Yea…. I'm fine… just really sleepy… I skipped lunch today…. So I guess I got a little dizzy" I guess from all the spinning I felt like I had to throw up… I pushed Adrian away ran into a stall in threw up…. Whatever was in my stomach… since I didn't each lunch… or breakfast it was nothing but bile. The bitter taste was left in my mouth made start coughing and but this when I was done… I look down at my hand it was covered in blood.

**Adrian-** " Amy are you pregnant again I mean your throwing up… you look like crap… you slept with Ricky again didn't you …. Didn't you…. is that why three weeks ago he wasn't answering my calls for a week… cause he was with you… gosh your such a little SLUT Adrian said and smacked Amy across her face and she stormed out of the bathroom.

Little did Adrian know that the school gossip girls Madison and Lauren where in the bathroom!

**Madison and Lauren**- "Grace"

**Grace**-"What's up Girls?"

**Lauren-** "Guess what we heard in the bathroom?"

**Grace-**"What?"

**Madison-** "You have to promise to tell anybody Amy… is our friend"

**Grace-**"I promise… I won't tell anyone"

**Madison-**"We heard Adrian and Amy fighting the bathroom… Amy is pregnant again and Ricky is the father"

**Grace-**"WHAT AMY IS PREGNANT AGAIN WITH RICKY'S BABY" Grace didn't realize loud she was because the whole hallway stopped and stared…. Uh Oh

Once Amy walked out of the bathroom all eyes where on her…. People where whispering and putting and laughing at her. Ashlee looked over at her sister forcefully

**Ashlee-** "Again Amy…really again… can't you keep your legs closed or at least use protection? Gosh you're such a slut and I'm so embarrassed to call you my sister. Ashlee gently pushed her… and walked away… from now on I don't have a sister you're nothing to me…me NOTHING."

Amy stood there in shock tears glistening in her eyes ready to fall… Ben came up to Amy and he looked hurt and pissed and angry all at the time.

**Amy-**"Ben" I said ever so softly

**Ben-**"How could you Amy…. Again… the first time was okay because we weren't together… but this time you cheated on me and got your self pregnant again…. You're such a slut… I know it's true…You look all pale… and you looked like you haven't slept in weeks… I know John doesn't keep you up all night anymore he is almost a year old and he sleeps through the night…. You what Amy…. I have been cheating you to… I have been seeing a girl name Maria…. She makes me happy… happier than you ever made me. I hate you your such a SLUT…..

Out of nowhere Aidan came up…. And punched Ben in the face twice

**Aidan-**"Come Amy…. Let's go to the daycare to pick up Robbie and John… Ashlee she was gonna find another ride home."

The car ride to the daycare was pretty silent…. Aidan finally decided to break the silence.

**Aidan-**"Is it true Amy… are you pregnant again…. I really need to know"

**Amy-**"No…. no it's not true… I'm not pregnant…. I was in the bathroom and I got dizzy again… and I almost passed out when Adrian caught me… and I guess since I was dizzy I felt like I was gonna throw up. I ran into the stall and threw up… since that happened since I looked pale and shit… jus assumed that I was knocked up again…. When I'm not I haven't been with anybody since Band Camp".

**Aidan-** "Oh Amy… I'm sorry… We can fix this…"

**Amy-** "How… Aidan… the whole school already thinks I'm a slut… Ben broke up with and has been cheating me for a while apparently. And…. And I think I'm really sick…. I… I… I coughed up blood today and I feel like there is a thousand pound weight on my chest….. I'm scared Aidan… I'm scared…. I think I'm really sick I don't feel right inside."

tbc....


End file.
